


Wanting You

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lao feels that something is missing from his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justin C.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Justin+C.).



Kung Lao sat quietly in his room. He twiddled his thumbs between his lap as he heard the rain hit his window. He was finally free from Quan Chi's control, yet he still felt empty. And no, it wasn't because of his family shaming him into abandonment, he had Jin. It was something else. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Lao. It's time for dinner."

"Coming."

Kung Lao got off his bed and walked slowly to the dinner table.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He sat at the table with sadness. He stared at his food, like he was waiting for it to start moving. 

"Lao? Are you okay?"

Kung Lao looked up from his meal and stared at his cousin. He sighed and looked back down at his food.

"Lao? Why aren't you eating? I thought you loved fried rice."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday! Please eat something."

Kung Lao played with his food with his chopsticks. He then pushed the plate inward and left the table.

Kung Lao left to his room and sat on his bed again. 

Kung Jin entered the room slowly.  
"Lao, what's wrong?"

Kung Lao kept silent. 

"Lao please, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Go away Jin. I do not wish to speak to you."

"Lao, you have been like this for 3 days! What's wrong?"

"I... I do not want to talk about it."

"Lao, please tell me."

Kung Jin sits down on the bed with Kung Lao. 

"Lao come on. Please?"

Kung Lao sighed. He took a deep breath and started to speak. 

"I don't know what's going on. I feel that something is missing from my life. Something important. It's like I need it or I'll, I'll die."

"Seems like someone's in love."

Kung Lao stared at Kung Jin, shocked. He hadn't been in love since high school. And that was years ago!

"Love? You must be kidding."

"Nope. Seems you got bit by a love bug. So who is it?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't been in love since high school."

"Maybe it is the same person. Who did you love?"

Kung Lao thought about who he loved. He starting blushing loudly and started to sweat.

"Well, who is it Lao?"

"I...I don't want to tell you."

"It can't be that bad, c'mon. If you're gay it's fine dude. I'm gay too."

"It, it is..."

"Well spill the beans Lao!"

"It was Liu Kang. But he always loved Kitana. She even cheated on him, twice! I don't understand why their even together still. She treats him like trash. I would be so much better for him."

"Wow. I'm surprised how I didn't see that coming. I'm so proud of you Lao!"

"I just wish I knew where he was. I really want to see him again."

"I think he's controlling the Netherrelm now."

"I must go see him."

"Okay, have fun."

"Goodbye Kung Jin."

"Later Lao."

Kung Lao got out of bed and teleported to the Netherrelm.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He walked slowly around the guards, hoping that no one would notice him. A guard stopped him and questioned why he was there. 

"I need to see your ruler, Liu Kang."

"Sorry, he doesn't take surprise visits. Especially from an Earthrelmer."

"But I must see him!"

"I said you can't!"

The guards picks up Kung Lao by the throat and throws him on the ground. He cuts Lao with his sword and throws him again. Guards come flooding out the palace and go to attack Lao. Lao puts on his hat and starts fighting against them

Laos cuts most of the guards in half with his hat. He finishes off the other guards and runs to Liu's room.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He stopped aw he door and raised his hand to knock, and sees a deep cut on his hand. 

"I'll take care of it later."

He knocks on the door with nervousness. He feels himself sweat. Why was he so nervous? He's just seeing his friend. A friend that he had wanted to be more than friends with for a while.

"Who are you?" 

Lao looked up to see another guard. 

"I just came to see a friend."

"Liu Kang has no friends."

"Guard! Cease!"

Lao looked behind the guard to see Liu.

"Guard, leave us."

"Yes sir."

The guard hurried out of the room. Liu walked over to Lao and examined his hand.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

Liu took out the bow that was in his ponytail. He slowly and carefully wrapped it around the wound.

"Nothing a bow can't fix."

"Thanks. You seem, better. Are you an Kitana together again?"

"She was freed from Quan Chi's control. I'm still stuck. But it has its benefits."

"So you still want to be stuck like this? No free will whatsoever?"

"I have a realm to run. But it would be nice to return to normal. In my current state it would be impossible. I wish that bastard Raiden never killed me."

"I wish so too. I wish he never killed either of us."

Both of them sighed. Liu sat down on his bed and Lao joined him. 

"So why did you come here? For a visit?"

"Well yes and I... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, say it! I don't have all day."

Lao took a deep breath.

"It's just... remember us in high school?"

Liu tensed up at the flashback.

"Yes. I remember. It's when you kissed me."

"And you got mad and didn't talk to me until the first tournament."

"I was just in shock. You kissed me while I was dating Kitana."

"*cough* the girl who used you to cheat on Sub-Zero."

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, since you are single, I was wondering if you would...go out with me?"

Liu Kang stared at Kung Lao with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something as Lao stared at his lips.

"Lao..."

"Yes?"

"DEEZ NUTS."

"HA! GOTEEEEEEEEM!"

Lao started to cry and ran out of the palace. He teleported back home and cried until he fell asleep.

"Lao? What happened?"

"Liu turned my feelings into trash."

"What he say?"

"deez nuts."

Jin broke out in laughter.

"He got you! AHAHAHAH."


	2. The Good Version

Kung Lao sat quietly in his room. He twiddled his thumbs between his lap as he heard the rain hit his window. He was finally free from Quan Chi's control, yet he still felt empty. And no, it wasn't because of his family shaming him into abandonment, he had Jin. It was something else. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Lao. It's time for dinner."

"Coming."

Kung Lao got off his bed and walked slowly to the dinner table.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He sat at the table with sadness. He stared at his food, like he was waiting for it to start moving. 

"Lao? Are you okay?"

Kung Lao looked up from his meal and stared at his cousin. He sighed and looked back down at his food.

"Lao? Why aren't you eating? I thought you loved fried rice."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since yesterday! Please eat something."

Kung Lao played with his food with his chopsticks. He then pushed the plate inward and left the table.

Kung Lao left to his room and sat on his bed again. 

Kung Jin entered the room slowly.   
Uu  
"Lao, what's wrong?"

Kung Lao kept silent. 

"Lao please, you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

"Go away Jin. I do not wish to speak to you."

"Lao, you have been like this for 3 days! What's wrong?"

"I... I do not want to talk about it."

"Lao, please tell me."

Kung Jin sits down on the bed with Kung Lao. 

"Lao come on. Please?"

Kung Lao sighed. He took a deep breath and started to speak. 

"I don't know what's going on. I feel that something is missing from my life. Something important. It's like I need it or I'll, I'll die."

"Seems like someone's in love."

Kung Lao stared at Kung Jin, shocked. He hadn't been in love since high school. And that was years ago!

"Love? You must be kidding."

"Nope. Seems you got bit by a love bug. So who is it?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't been in love since high school."

"Maybe it is the same person. Who did you love?"

Kung Lao thought about who he loved. He starting blushing loudly and started to sweat.

"Well, who is it Lao?"

"I...I don't want to tell you."

"It can't be that bad, c'mon. If you're gay it's fine dude. I'm gay too."

"It, it is..."

"Well spill the beans Lao!"

"It was Liu Kang. But he always loved Kitana. She even cheated on him, twice! I don't understand why their even together still. She treats him like trash. I would be so much better for him."

"Wow. I'm surprised how I didn't see that coming. I'm so proud of you Lao!"

"I just wish I knew where he was. I really want to see him again."

"I think he's controlling the Netherrelm now."

"I must go see him."

"Okay, have fun."

"Goodbye Kung Jin."

"Later Lao."

Kung Lao got out of bed and teleported to the Netherrelm.   
\-------------------------------------------  
He walked slowly around the guards, hoping that no one would notice him. A guard stopped him and questioned why he was there. 

"I need to see your ruler, Liu Kang."

"Sorry, he doesn't take surprise visits. Especially from an Earthrelmer."

"But I must see him!"

"I said you can't!"

The guards picks up Kung Lao by the throat and throws him on the ground. He cuts Lao with his sword and throws him again. Guards come flooding out the palace and go to attack Lao. Lao puts on his hat and starts fighting against them

Laos cuts most of the guards in half with his hat. He finishes off the other guards and runs to Liu's room.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He stopped aw he door and raised his hand to knock, and sees a deep cut on his hand. 

"I'll take care of it later."

He knocks on the door with nervousness. He feels himself sweat. Why was he so nervous? He's just seeing his friend. A friend that he had wanted to be more than friends with for a while.

"Who are you?" 

Lao looked up to see another guard. 

"I just came to see a friend."

"Liu Kang has no friends."

"Guard! Cease!"

Lao looked behind the guard to see Liu.

"Guard, leave us."

"Yes sir."

The guard hurried out of the room. Liu walked over to Lao and examined his hand.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

Liu took out the bow that was in his ponytail. He slowly and carefully wrapped it around the wound.

"Nothing a bow can't fix."

"Thanks. You seem, better. Are you an Kitana together again?"

"She was freed from Quan Chi's control. I'm still stuck. But it has its benefits."

"So you still want to be stuck like this? No free will whatsoever?"

"I have a realm to run. But it would be nice to return to normal. In my current state it would be impossible. I wish that bastard Raiden never killed me."

"I wish so too. I wish he never killed either of us."

Both of them sighed. Liu sat down on his bed and Lao joined him. 

"So why did you come here? For a visit?"

"Well yes and I... I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, say it! I don't have all day."

Lao took a deep breath.

"It's just... remember us in high school?"

Liu tensed up at the flashback.

"Yes. I remember. It's when you kissed me."

"And you got mad and didn't talk to me until the first tournament."

"I was just in shock. You kissed me while I was dating Kitana."

"*cough* the girl who used you to cheat on Sub-Zero."

"Shut up!"

"Anyways, since you are single, I was wondering if you would...go out with me?"

Liu Kang stared at Kung Lao with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something as Lao stared at his lips.

"Lao..."

"Yes?"

"I can't... you couldn't possibly be in love with someone whose soul is corrupted."

"I can help you. Then you will finally have peace."

"You're willing to waste your life for me?"

"It won't be a waste. It would be for something important to me."

Kung Lao moved closer to Liu Kang and kissed him. Liu was surprised for a moment and then kissed him back.  
Slowly, Liu's soul became uncorrupted. His skin tone turned back to normal and his eyes turned brown. His hair turned gray and got a little bit shorter. He broke apart the kiss and started to say, 

"Thank you."

He was shocked at the voice he heard. It was his normal voice, the one he hadn't heard in years.

"I'm... I'm normal again."

Lao eyed Liu up and down before bringing him into a hug. Liu stroked Lao's back as they both cried tears of joy. 

"I... I... I can't believe it."

"Thank you Lao."

"Welcome."

"Do you want to stay here for tonight?"

"I would prefer if you stayed with me. I mean, you hated it here, didn't you?"

Liu sighed. "Yes, I have, but I'm just a little scared to leave. In afraid the guards won't remember me and attack me.

"I'll teleport us there. It won't be a problem. I just don't want to loose you again."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Lao grabbed onto Liu and teleported him to Kung Jin's house.   
\-------------------------------------------  
"Lao, I'm home."

Kung Jin closed the door. He walked around the house, seeing no sign of Lao.

"Lao? Where are you?"

He walked to Lao's room and opened the door slowly.

He saw Lao sleeping next to Liu. He finally seemed... happy. Jin smiled and closed the door.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Lao got out of bed with no sigh of Liu. He thought it was all a dream. He went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Liu at the table talking to Jin. 

"Morning Lao!"

"Morning Liu, Jin."

"Sit down, eat. I made eggs and bacon."

Lao was about to sit down in a chair when Liu grabbed his hand and pulled Lao down into his lap. He pulled Lao's head down and kissed him.

"Aww. You guys are so cute together."

Liu laughed as Lao's face turned various shades of red. 

"He's definitely a keeper Lao."

Lao looked at Jin, then back at Liu.

"He sure is."

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE: Hey *airhorn noise* you should make a fic and include a surprise ending with deez nuts.  
> I am not sorry but I'll probably change the ending.


End file.
